kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Julianna Revilla
Birthdate: Jan 04, 2005 Age: 15 Roles in the series YOU GOT SERVED! Julianna might be small in size, but she’s a big athlete! She loves to play volleyball and watch basketball. Shout out to her favorite team, the Houston Rockets, and her favorite athlete, Simone Biles! CASPER, THE FRIENDLY PUPPY She’s a total dog lover! Julianna is always happy around her dog, Casper. In fact, she said he’s the best gift she ever received. LOVE 2 SING This girl was a singer way before she was a KIDZ BOP Kid! She started singing when she was just four years old. The first song she ever performed was “Tomorrow” from Annie. Julianna can’t wait to sing for all of her fans on tour! SPOOK-TACULAR Julianna definitely doesn’t have stage fright… but that doesn’t mean she is totally fearless! Don’t invite her to a scary movie or dark place. Spooky ghouls and ghosts are just not her idea of fun! FUN IN THE PHILLIPINES Julianna is Filipino, and she loves vacationing with her family to visit the Philippine beaches. Her favorite place to go is Boracay beach, which is known for its amazing sunsets and white sand (that stays cool in hot weather). FAVORITE SINGERS: Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Daya, Nick Jonas, DNCE, 5th Harmony, The Weeknd, Post Malone, Swae Lee, & Why Don’t We, Lil Wayne, Chance The Rapper, Travis Scott, Drake, DJ Khaled, Migos, Kenderick Lamar, Quavo, Big Sean, Khalid, Bruno Mars, Cardi B, Ariana Grande '''LIKES: '''Smoothies, Pies, The Speak Up Challenge, Popcorn, Pretzels, Pizza, Concerts, Singing, Dancing, Beach, Butterflies, Wings, Slime, Jellybeans, Making blankets, Popsicle sticks '''DISLIKES: '''Bean Boozled, Barf Jellybeans, Rotten Eggs, Boogers, Skunks, Stinky Socks, Spoiled Milk, Dead Fish, Being sick, Horror Movies, Dark Places, Nightmares Trivia *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, 6 year old Julianna danced to "Hip Hop". *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Julianna sang "Dynamite" at a show. *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Julianna performed "Beauty and a Beat" at a show. *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Julianna appears in one of the Chuck E Cheese's 2015 commercials. *In "Five Kids, Five Senses, Five Making Blankets", during the "Five Senses Song", Julianna sings about fingers. *Julianna cries in the episodes "Happy Wings Girl", "House of Worm", "Sierra and the Hospital Babies", "The Trouble With the Toothpaste Jellybean", "Bon Voyage, Sierra", "The First Responders Are Return", and "Farewell, Indigo", *Julianna sometimes becomes super insane like Stuffy from Doc McStuffins and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which makes Sierra, Olivia and Lambie upset and Ahnya and Ballu annoyed. **Sometimes, Julianna gets upset when Isaiah acts like a crazy boy. *Sometimes, Julianna wears serious makeup for some parties, some shows or concerts, and acts like a serious girl. *Julianna sometimes gives hugs to a lot of people when she gets to know them. *In the music video "End Game", her name in the background was named as "Julie". Gallery * Julianna/Image Gallery Category:Kidz Bop Kids